Talk:Kidō (Gravity Force)
A Request ﻿I've decided to ask you all if I'd be allowed to use the spells depicted herein in future roleplays. This is due to the fact that by this being edited by several people. Its easily seen that this is the most concise Kidou page on this site. And as such I ask you this. Thank you, whatever it is you answer. Njalm2 15:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that, dude. I've no problems with you using it, so go right ahead, pal :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to request to use any Kido on this page, including the Ginto if possible for my Quincy character. I'd be happy to help add spells, once I've got them fleshed out. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Something that I Concider I've long concidered to make some sort of "Kid﻿ō Bankai" which is directly tied to Kidō-Type Zanpakuto, In order to explain some of Hiroya's almost otherwordly abilities in the field. As well as to increase the appeal of Kidō in general - naturally certain characters in the future would be allowed to possess that ability as well, though it'd better be restricted quite tightly (trust me, we don't want a dozen Hiroya-like Spellcasters running about) While I stated it to be a "Kidō Bankai" there is a great difference, my idea is that "Honshitsu (ほんしつ, Japanese for The Essence)" as I have decided to call it allow the user to empower certain spells to almost unfathomable heights, gaining a form of "Dominance" over the spell in question; this is completely random in its base application as the Zanpakutō Spirit decides which spell to enhance based on the Shinigami/Vizard/Other's proficiency with the spells in question. (a Shinigami whom happen to be really proficient in casting Shakkahō would get that, and etc) As for how one achieves this ability, I've decided that its actually taught by the Zanpakutō Spirit in question, the Spirits attain this ability once the time is ripe, and thus they can teach them to their respective Shinigami trough Jinzen. As for the Requirements themselves, naturally the Shinigami has to be a "Grandmaster" of Kidō, in the sense that their skill with Kidō is so refined that it makes many of their other abilities look worthless in comparison - the Technique is also very perilious to learn and as such the Shinigami are usually only permitted "one" chance at learning the Technique, and if they fail once it'd take a great deal of nagging for the Zanpakutō Spirit to let them try again; balanced out by the fact that they can choose to quit halfway, and then try again when they feel ready without it counting as a "loss" of that one chance. The concept is hardly finished, so I ask the members of the Gravity Force for comments, suggestions and even criticism. --Njalm2 19:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) First off, while Kido Based Zanpakuto can enhance Kido a Shinigami can preform Kido just as strong as if they don't use their Zanpakutos. Example: Kaian Shiba's in the anime/manga Zanpakuto was destroyed and still used a Kido spell at Metastacia. Secondly Well, I don't mind but one of the rules on this site is that higher releases than Bankai and Segunda Etapa for Arrancars aren't allowed. While this isn't really I higher release it could be viewed as one. Plus, some other members (not me of course) might be offend if they make powerful Kido based Zanpakutos or Shinigami with such Kido skill and cannot use it. Plus I think, do things like the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) are not viewed in high regard. While, I don't mind it and in fact I like it. However, I think that it shouldn't be a kind of technique that Bankai or just Kido-based Zanpakuto can do. Because, those that make Kido, Kido-sub types and the Fanfiction Unique type which are far rarer and different that just a standard Kido-sub type might view this as contemp of their work. (Personal experience with similar issues as being a former Adminstator on other Fanfiction sites.) Maybe, Hiroya develop this technique( and not be a power that all Bankais have naturally) during his time as the Kido Corp Captain. But, instead of all Bankais it could be made that only those whom are truly at peace with themselves can temporary fuse their Zanpakuto spirits to themselves, gains this technqiue. Also, they should be like a limit to how long the technique last and conquences for using it. Like an example. (By Hiroya using it he is limited to the level of Kido he can use after the technique is over, normally not able to excute Kido higher than the 40's.) This is also to prevent making Kido seem far more powerful than Melee-types. However, your creation do whatever you will.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Check out Hiroya's "Spell Mastery" Section, all the spells therein are Honshitsu-enhanced spells, Honshitsu is not a release on its own, its a passive ability or well, it is more appropriate to call it "Knowledge" Njalm2 21:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for my intrusion on this talk page, but I felt like I should clear something up, rule-wise. While what Njalm2 said about no higher releases than Bankai or the Segunda Etapa (for Arrancars) is prohibited, advancements on a Bankai is a different story. For example, Renge Yamato is a prime example of this. His Bankai has a second level to it, but it isn't a level "above" Bankai, just merely an enhancement of his Bankai. It's still Bankai, not something else. Another loophole is the release created for the Sōzōshin, which is merely the perfection of Jinzen, and thusly, not an extended form of Shikai or Bankai in general. So, rule-wise, this "Kidō Bankai" would be allowed theoretically. But, in my personal opinion, the concept of a Kidō Bankai is rather strange. Usually, every Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type, except for those that are melee or "unique". It'd be odd for almost every Zanpakutō to be capable of something like that, in my opinion, and can easily be misconstrued as a release above Bankai since many first-timers here would see it as "fusing Kidō with Bankai to cause a level up into something far higher". Perhaps, you might wanna somehow incorperate the idea into a "perfected" Shunkō or something completely new, similar to my concept of Getsudō. Anyways, that's my two-cents, but the main message is that rule-wise, you guys are in the clear for this. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :It was me Twilight Depair 5 said that their are no higher releases than Bankai or Segunda Etapa for Arrancars. Not mad and kind of pointless just pointing out that it was me that told him of the rule. But like I said it was pointless.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't notice. Everybody should indent their messages when replying, because then it becomes harder to distinguish messages. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Name Changes By the way, does anyone mind if I change some of the spell names, like Kamiyari and all the other previously unnamed spells to their official names? As revealed in the character book UNMASKED?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 13:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Go right ahead, Ash :p Cheers btw Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks :P[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 22:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC)